


Fatal Attraction

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Particularly Poetic Poetry [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Devil is real.<br/>And he's not a little red man with horns and a tail.<br/>He can be beautiful.<br/>Because he's a fallen angel,</p><p> </p><p>and he used to be God's favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatal Attraction

Have you ever been scolded for looking at the sun

because your vision will deteriorate someday, and this will bring it sooner

yet you continued to gaze at its harmful rays

fully knowing the consequences?

 

That's my brother

A pair of **L** ucid wings

that **U** nderstand how to hang yourself with free will's rope

He **C** ares too much about his family

And **I** 'm one of the few that can relate

He worships our **F** ather from afar

And I'm devoted to **E** veryone else -- humanity

Although he's fallen, the love he holds can **R** eally amaze

 

You burn in the flames of a falling star

So bright, you don't see it coming

You're blissfully unaware, only seeing temporary damage

 

As you bask in the Morningstar's cold company

You believe that every second is beautiful

 

 

 

(gg)

 

**Author's Note:**

> The awesome quote in the summary belongs to American Horror Story.
> 
> Thanks for reading! You can check out my other work too... or not. Hugs and kisses to all you glorious geeks and victorious freaks! :D


End file.
